Salsene
Salsenes are a sapient race native to the planet Ishtar. They have explored and colonized a sizable portion of the Viperius Galaxy System, and they have met and negotiated with many alien races. Evolution Salsenes evolved from the Sals. At the time, many of Ishtars species were dying out due to the Vastan Mass Extinction. Sals evolved sapience in order to survive the event. As a dumb amphibian, Sals did not stand much chance of surviving. However, an increase in thought capacity allowed them to explore new areas, and to try new foods. And as life became more and more difficult, only the most intelligent Sals were able to survive and reproduce. Eventually, they became fully sapient in their own right.﻿ Appearance The average Salsene is about four feet tall, and weighs about a hundred pounds. They are typically blue or green, or sometimes a mottled combination of the two. Salsenes have evolved a bipedal stance, allowing them to use their four-fingered hands for tool use. Sapience The Salsenes are sapient. Culture Salsenes evolved in the harsh conditions of the Deserta Vasta, during a period when the entire surface of Ishtar became covered. They became a rough culture of tribesmen. Honor was held in high regard. In Salsene society, the females had a higher place in the tribe then the males. The females went to war and hunted, whilst the males tended their houses while they were gone. While human myths and legends often centered around heros killing monsters or enemy kingdoms, Salsene mythology is normally about the hero discovering a large ammount of resources, or finding a new area. Salsenes are a very curious race, and hold exploration as a near sacred activity. Salsene humor is somewhat warped, as many of their cartoons display Zyrothans being squashed by large animals. This is deemed hilarious in Salsene culture. Names Salsenes are named for various words in their language such as courage, strength, or wisdom. They do not name their children after others; they prefer to let their actions show admiration for others. Goverment The Salsene race is governed by an Empress, currently Froegen XIV. When an Empress dies, the Salsene people elect a new one out of the Royal Family. The Empress appoints other Salsenes to positions such as governor or ambassador. Law The Salsenes law system is simple: Thou shalt not do harm to others, or their property. Anything is allowed, as long as you do not infringe on the rights of others. The law is enforced by a volunteer police. Clothing Salsenes normaly wear a cap and a hood. Soldiers normally wear a bulky combat suit, which despite it's size, allows much movement. Salsenes do not wear jewelry, as they believe that it encourages vanity. Religion Most Salsenes worship the Supreme Creator, but others believe that there was is creator, and that the universe was formed from primordial emptiness. Technology Main Article: Salsene Technology The Salsenes have invented kinetic weaponry, FTL starships, and terraforming. History As Ishtar's natural resources disappeared, salsene wars became more frequent and more violent. For a time, it seemed that no tribe would emerge victorious, and that life on Ishtar was doomed to become extinct. But that was not to be. During the height of the Fifth War for Haran Puddle, an alien spacecraft crashed into the territory of the Haran salsenes. The ship was intact, although whatever aliens once resided were missing. The Haran tribe, after much experimentation, learned the basics of controlling this vessel, and used it to destroy all of the other tribes. After the end of the Puddle Wars, the Haran tribe was able to advance their technology very far. So far, in fact, that they at last became capable of serious study of the mysterious vessel. Eventually, they discovered how to reproduce the design, and created the Salsene Grand Fleet. Ishtar was slowly dying, however, and so the Salsene Council took action. Ships were sent in many directions, in order to discover alien worlds the salsenes could settle. Notable Salsenes *Froegen XIV *Nutay Rinkam *Onra Galfen *Trotus Trivia * The name "Salsene" was coined by User:InfiniteCreator.